Kagami
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Una inocencia en un espejo y un secreto que guardar de lo que oculta en su interior. YAOI LUCKY TykixLavi


_Luna: Y ya está... último OneShot de los que tenía a medias que por fin puedo publicar._

_**Inner: Y eso que este ya hacia meses que lo tenías_

_Luna: U.U Anda no me lo recuerdes... … Espero que os guste._

_AVISOS: Es un fic Yaoi, si no te gusta el genero vete por donde has venido – Los pensamientos van entre comillas "" – Como no, es un Lucky (TykixLavi)_

_A leeeeeeeer_

**-man **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama

**KAGAMI**

-¿Dónde estamos? Oye... ¿Estás segura de que es aquí?- Dijo el joven pelirrojo nada más bajar del tren en un pequeño pueblo.

-Según mi hermano este es el pueblo donde desaparecieron los buscadores.- Le respondió la china sin mucha convicción en sus propias palabras.

-Pues... o la inocencia se ha tragado medio pueblo, o nos hemos equivocado y hemos terminado en medio de la nada.

-No digas eso Lavi, tampoco es un pueblo tan pequeño... al menos tiene estación de tren y no hemos tenido que venir andando.

-Lenalee... mira a tu alrededor, no hay nadie, solo... 7 casas.

-Sí, y esa de ahí es la que tenemos que visitar- Le dijo sonriendo tratando de restarle importancia a estar en medio de la nada, y señalaba una de las casas. Seguramente sería la mas vieja y derruida de todo el pueblo

Los dos exorcistas se dirigieron al lugar, caminaban despacio por la desértica calle. Si no fuera por los pequeños ruidos que salían de las demás casas, parecería un pueblo completamente abandonado. Sabían que la casa a la que iban a investigar sí que estaba deshabitada, era de las más pequeñas del pueblo y estaba tan vieja que casi se caía a cachos.

-Es aquí- Dijo Lenalee al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano en la desgastada puerta de la casa, la cual se cayó al suelo con el leve roce. -Si que está vieja.

-Si...

Lavi fue el primero en entrar. La pequeña sala estaba completamente vacía con la excepción de una pequeña y redonda mesa llena de polvo y, al fondo, la puerta que llevaba al dormitorio.

Atraído por algo desconocido, como si aquella habitación tuviera algo que le llamaba, dejó a Lenalee buscando la inocencia en la sala principal mientras él atravesaba el umbral de la habitación, pues ni puerta había.

La habitación también estaba consumida por el tiempo, solo había una vieja cama en el suelo ya que sus patas ya hacía tiempo que habían cedido ante el poder de la gravedad, y al lado de ésta, un espejo de cuerpo entero. Un reluciente y hermoso espejo.

Como si el simple hecho de mirar ese espejo le hipnotizara, se fue acercando lentamente mientras extendía una de sus manos, ansioso por tocar la fría y lisa superficie del espejo. Tragó saliva justo antes de que su mano tocara dicha superficie, pero en ese momento aquel espejo dejó de ser tal cosa pues el reflejo de Lavi se tambaleó por las ondas. Era como un espejo de agua y en cuanto Lavi tocó lo que parecía el cristal, éste se tornó en pequeñas ondas de agua y los dedos de Lavi se adentraron en el interior del espejo.

-¡Lavi!- Lenalee se acercó a él corriendo y cogiéndole el brazo hizo que Lavi retirara la mano del espejo.

Lavi notaba su mano completamente mojada, pero no había rastro de agua. Estaba completamente seca, lo cual le extrañaba demasiado aun siendo cosa de la inocencia. Aun confundido por lo que estaba pasando miró extrañado a Lenalee.

"¿Es que a ella no le afecta?"

-Es... es el espejo Lenalee. La inocencia está en el espejo.- Le dijo mientras seguía comprobando que nada le había pasado a su mano.

-Habrá que romperlo

-No, si le atacas solo lo atravesarás igual que mi mano.

Lenalee se puso delante del espejo y lo miró fijamente, como si tratara de buscar la respuesta en su reflejo, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Aun que... lo que Lavi veía era muy distinto...

-Si lo miras es como un espejo corriente. Solo refleja lo que tiene delante.

Fue en el momento en que Lenalee dijo aquellas palabras cuando perdieron su sentido. Lavi vio como su reflejo se giraba hacia él y con un dedo sobre sus labios le pedía que no le contara nada de lo que veía a Lenalee, pues ella parecía no darse cuenta. Pero eso no era todo, su reflejo no era exactamente igual a él, no se reflejaba el Lavi exorcista, si no que reflejaba al Lavi Bookman y, tal como le pidió, no le contó nada a Lenalee de lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlo así? A lo mejor en la sede encuentran alguna forma de llegar hasta la inocencia del espejo.

-No... no es buena idea- Lavi hablaba sin apartar su mirada de su otro yo del espejo.

De lo que él veía no era el único cambio con la realidad, la casa no se veía tan vieja, ya que la cama estaba en perfectas condiciones, las paredes aparecían pintadas y aún tenía puerta, la cual se abrió y fue en ese instante en que a Lavi se le heló la sangre al reconocer a la persona que entraba en la habitación dentro del espejo.

-Tyki Mikk- Lavi no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que se giró a ver a Lenalee, la cual se había puesto en guardia nada más oírle.

-Lavi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le has visto?

-No... yo...- Dejó salir un suspiro tratando de calmarse y, mirando de nuevo el espejo, pudo ver que Tyki estaba sentado encima de la cama y le miraba divertido, mientras que su propio reflejo le hacía señas, invitándole a entrar al espejo. -Lenalee... voy a entrar.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a entrar al espejo, solo así conseguiremos la inocencia.

-Pero es peligroso que vayas solo... Iré contigo.

-¡No! Si pasa algo los dos nos quedaremos atrapados.

-Pero...

-Dame un tiempo para buscar la inocencia y si no vuelvo trata de destruir el espejo.

-Lavi, si destruyo el espejo contigo dentro... desaparecerás.

-Si, menos mal que volveré antes de que lo hagas.- Dijo sonriendo para tratar de convencer a Lenalee.

-Solo... ten cuidado. Te doy dos horas, intenta volver antes.

-No te preocupes Lenalee. Dos horas es tiempo suficiente.

Lavi comenzó a adentrarse en el espejo, incluso en un momento sentía como tiraban de él hacia adentro. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, dejando que le guiaran. Aun sintiendo el suelo, de nuevo, bajo sus pies, no estaba seguro de querer abrirlos. Solo lo hizo cuando sintió como alguien le abrazaba con fuerza. Lo primero que vio fue a Tyki el cual no dijo nada pero sonreía como si estuviera viendo algo sumamente divertido.

-Esto es raro... es casi como abrazarme a mi mismo.- Dijo al ver que era su propio reflejo quien ahora le abrazaba -Tu eres--

-¡¡Yo!!- Se apresuró a responder Deak al mismo tiempo que rompía el abrazo y le quitaba a Lavi su inocencia -¡Eso era lo que ibas a decir, ¿no Lavi?! Yo estoy siempre en tu cabeza aun que nunca me haces ningún caso.- Comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor de Lavi. -Ni siquiera hacía falta que vinieras armado.- Lanzó la inocencia lejos de donde se encontraban. -Ahora que has vuelto, charlemos un rato. Tengo mucho que decirte ahora que estas ocupado yendo de un lado a otro con tus ridículos amiguitos.- Cogió a Lavi de un brazo y le lanzo sobre la cama, sin dejar de gritar ni un momento hasta que Tyki le cogió por detrás y le apartó. -¿Que estás haciendo?

-Cállate ya. Quiero hablar con él.

-¿Pero que es esto?- Lavi comenzaba a enfadarse. -Yo no quiero hablar con vosotros, estoy aquí por trabajo.

-Ooooh así que trabajo- Deak se libró del agarre de Tyki y se acerco a Lavi. Se subió de rodillas a la cama y se quedo frente al pelirrojo. -El trabajo puedes dejárselo a la chica.

Lavi reaccionó de golpe, se había olvidado de Lenalee, miró al espejo por el que entró y pudo verla aun sentada delante de el esperando su regreso.

-Ella... ¿Por qué ella no puede veros?

-Eso es por que lo que ves es lo que hay.- Deak se acercó todavía más a Lavi, el cual empezaba a ponerse nervioso. -Lenalee no es como tú, no es como Tyki... Tú tienes un lado oscuro, tienes algo que ocultas en tu interior. Me tienes... a mí.

Lavi quiso replicar pero ya no pudo decir nada más. Sus labios estaban sellados por los de Deak, quien había decidido eliminar la poca distancia que los separaba. Lavi no sabía como reaccionar y al principio ni se movía, hasta que fue Tyki quien, realmente sorprendido y algo molesto, sujetó a Deak por los hombros y le alejó de Lavi.

-¿Qué haces? Estábamos hablando, no tienes derecho a interrumpir.- Le gritó Deak ya desde el suelo.

-No estabais hablando de nada, prácticamente te lo querías comer.- Le replicó Tyki notablemente enfadado.

Lavi no salía de su asombro, ni se había movido. Había dejado que Deak le besara y ni siquiera fue capaz de intentar librarse, simplemente se dejó hacer y no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando. Desde luego era como vivir al otro lado de un espejo.

Ahora era Tyki quien se subía a la cama y se quedaba peligrosamente cerca de Lavi, quien al sentir la respiración del moreno en su propia cara se apartó echándose hacia atrás pero el mayor no detenía su avance, por lo que Lavi, en un desesperado intento de alejarse cogió la almohada y se la pego a Tyki en la cara, aprovechando el momento para levantarse de la cama y recoger su inocencia del suelo y la activó.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, conejito?

-Tú también estás aquí por la inocencia, ¿no es así?

-Eso fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

-Si sigues aquí es por que aun no la has encontrado ¿me equivoco?

-Se perfectamente donde está la inocencia.- Finalmente Tyki también se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos hacia Lavi manteniendo la distancia justa para no forzarle a atacar.

-Si ya la has encontrado... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por que sabía que vendría algún exorcista.- Tyki sonreía satisfecho.- Lo que no sabía era que fueras a venir tú, y lo que jamás me imaginé que es fueras a entrar al espejo.

-Entré para encontrar la inocencia.

-La inocencia no está dentro del espejo.- Intervino Deak con un tono aburrido. Volvió a acercarse a Lavi por la espalda y le abrazó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, para luego decirle al oído. -La inocencia es el propio espejo. Como si ella sola hubiera tomado forma.

Lavi se giró bruscamente para apartar a Deak de su lado. A pesar de que era solo su reflejo, no se sentía a gusto teniéndole tan cerca. Lo que no vió venir fue a Tyki, quien se aprovechó de la distracción de Lavi para cogerle del cuello y del brazo que sostenía su martillo y atraparle contra la pared.

-Si la inocencia no está aquí dentro, ¿por qué estás tú aquí? Si solo querías matar al exorcista que viniera podrías hacerlo igual en el mundo real.

-Jugar así es más divertido... conejito.

-Pues que pena que no haya venido a jugar.

-Se abre el coto de caza y es la temporada del conejo.

Lavi no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas y no supo que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. Intentó zafarse del agarre de Tyki pero su fuerza no era suficiente y menos por que el Noah no estaba solo. Deak dejó salir una risilla y tambien agarró a Lavi, aun que lo hizo por la cintura y sin que nadie lo viniera venir le bajó los pantalones. Pudo ver como el moreno se relamía los labios al verle en ropa interior y arrebatandole la inocencia de nuevo y sin soltarle del cuello le lanzó sobre la cama.

-¡Ah! ¿Qu—Qué haces?- Quería poder gritarselo pero el golpe que se había dado se lo había impedido.

-Solo estoy haciendo que el juego llegue a la parte más interesante.- Le dijo Tyki al tiempo que subía a la cama y se quedaba encima de Lavi.

-Esto no... no es ningún juego. Yo no estoy jugando.

En ese momento Tyki le quitó la camiseta para luego cogerle por las muñecas colocándoselas a los lados mientras se acercaba a besarle aun que el pelirrojo apartaba la cara decidido a no entrar en su juego, cosa que al moreno poco le importó pues consiguió atrapar los labios de Lavi y a causa de la sorpresa intodujo su lengua en la boca ajena.

Para Lavi la necesidad de oxígeno empezó a hacerse presente pero parecía que Tyki no lo sentía pues no le daba tregua en el beso, y en su cuerpo empezaba a aparecer el placer. No pensaba reconocerlo pero estaba empezando a gustarle. Aun tuvo que esperar unos segundos más hasta que el moreno se separó de él muy lentamente quedando unidos por un hilillo de saliva.

Solo se miraban y ninguno reaccionaba hasta que Tyki sintió como unas manos intrusas le quitaban la camisa y sabiendo que no podía ser Lavi, pues aun no le había soltado, se giró un poco para ver como Deak era quien le estaba desnudando. Tyki le restó importancia y siguió a lo suyo con Lavi al que se acercó de nuevo pero esta vez a su oído.

-Portate bien y te prometo que saldrás vivo de aquí.

-Vivo no significa ileso.

Tyki ya no dijo más empezó a morder la oreja del pelirrojo y a jugar con el pendiente de este con su lengua mientras Lavi trataba de retener los gemidos que luchaban por abandonar su garganta y más desde que, muy despacio, le empezaba a bajar los boxers.

-Pa—para.- Pidió, sabiendo de antemano que eso no funcionaría.- No... no lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas.- Estaba cada vez más desesperado, que él mismo viera que le gustaba de cierta manera no significaba que debía dejarse.

-No... tu sabes que esto no parará...- Ahora empezaba a acariciar el miembro de Lavi, despacio, no se daría prisa, quería oírle rogar por más.- No hasta que no aceptes tu derrota.- Dejó de jugar con la oreja del pelirrojo para ir mordiendo hacia su cuello y luego seguir bajando las marcas hacia el pecho del exorcista.

-¡¡Nunca!!.- Gritó esto y pasó a morderse con fuerza el labio inferior, este le temblaba igual que el cuerpo entero, se sentía impotente así. No podía ceder, no frente a él... sintió que el ojo visible se humedecía por la misma rabia de no poder hacer nada.

-¿En serio?- Sonreía al tiempo que miraba el rostro de Lavi y seguía con sus caricias.- Yo creo que terminarás por aceptar lo buen conejito que puedes llegar a ser.- Con su otra mano lo hizo alzar las caderas y tambien comenzó a acariciar lentamente al rededor de la entrada del pelirrojo.

-Aaahhh.- Lavi gimió fuertemente ante aquello, tenía el labio rojo por la mordida más no logró contenerlo cosa que le avergonzó completamente, se estaba excitando y se odiaba a si mismo por aquello.- Ba—Bastardo.

-Vamos Lavi... que poco cariñoso estás. Con lo que disfrutas y me llamas esas cosas.- Dijo con tono de burla y sonriendo con superioridad. Dió una nueva caricia recorriendo su entrada justo antes de introducir dos dedos de una vez y empezar a moverlos.

La pupila de Lavi se dilató y arqueó las caderas con aquella intromisión, para seguido soltar otro gemido acompañado de un hilillo de saliva. La lágrima que antes amenazaba con salir, ahora recorría su mejilla y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a la vez que su miembro palpitaba.

Tyki se veía satisfecho pero aún quería más, quería que Lavi le pidiera más y que gritara su nombre por lo que sin esperar demasiado introdujo un tercer dedo y los movía mientras comenzaba a masturbar a Lavi con más velocidad. Se volvió a acercar a él.

-¿Estás listo conejito?

-N—No... no, no, no, no.- Repetía agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, aun que su cuerpo dijera lo contrario a sus palabras.- De—Detente... Detente, ¡detente!

-Que pena, si me dijeras que sí te haría caso, pero así tendré que llevarte la contraria.- Sacó los dedos del interior de Lavi y acto seguido entró en él de una sola estocada dejando salir un ronco gemido.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- Su espalda se curvó en muestra de dolor envuelto con placer.- Ahh... Ty—Tyki...- Una nueva lágrima abandonó su esmeralda.

Tyki miraba a Lavi con claro deseo en sus ojos y comenzó a moverse, no precisamente muy despacio, mientras masturbaba al pelirrojo al mismo ritmo que el marcaba con las estocadas rápidas y profundas buscando los gemidos del exorcista.

Lavi no pudo contenerse más, sucedió lo que Tyki esperaba que sucediera, inició a gemir a cada una de las embestidas dadas y ni se diga a aquel delicioso masaje a su miembro que le volvía loco.

-Ah... ah, ah... S-Siii... ahh... Ty...ki.

-Vamos... Lavi... Se que lo es—estas deseaaaahndo... no te... cortes.- Sin detenerse pero sin aumentar más el ritmo, cosa que le costaba demasiado. Sabía que Lavi se estaba conteniendo y haría todo lo necesario para que todo saliera según sus planes.

-...- Trató de contenerse, a pesar de todo le quedaba algo de razón, más no mucha.- ¡¡Ahhhh!!- Gimió y se vino en la mano de Tyki.- ¡¡Maaas!! ¡Tyki maaaas!

Tyki le miraba sonriendo triunfante, al final había logrado lo que tanto quería y tal y como se lo había pedido le dió más. Aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas mientras que su mano, ahora cubierta con el semen de Lavi, la llevó a la boca del pelirrojo para que lo lamiera.

El menor primero cerró el ojo dejándose llevar en el placer a la vez que, sin contenerse ya, dejaba salir un gemido tras otro, cuando sintió la mano del Noah en su rostro volvió a abrir el ojo y mirarla, manteniendo el rubor y aquella mirada excitada y deseosa. Asomó la lengua como el otro deseaba y lamió su propia esencia.

-Aaasiii Lavi... buen... conejo...- Ya poco más iba a aguantar, apuró las ultimas estocadas con fuerza y haciendolas llegar a lo más profundo que pudiera, aun sintiendo la lengua de Lavi en su mano. Finalmente terminó por venirse en el interior del exorcista con un fuerte gemido, mientras que un grito por parte de este último demosotró el enorme placer de aquel acto, sintiendo escurrir el semen del moreno por su trasero.

-Ahhh... Tyki...- Suspiraba para regular su respiración mientras miraba al moreno con la cara aún sonrojada mientras Tyki salía de su interior.

Deak, quien simplemente se había mantenído observando todo el espectáculo y la rendición de Lavi ante Tyki se acercó al moreno mirando a Lavi con una sonrisa y enredando sus dedos en el rizado cabello de este le besó apasionadamente y para aumentar la sorpresa del exorcista, era correspondido por el Noah.

-¿Pe—Pero que?- Lavi no se creía lo que veía y aun que no quería reconocerlo se estaba sintiendo algo celoso.

Cuando ambos se separaron, Deak volvió a mirar a Lavi, mientras que Tyki simplemente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Estás celoso Lavi? No deberías. Al fin y al cabo solo eres un Bookman, ¿recuerdas?

-¡No estoy celoso!- Por un segundo su mirada se posó en el moreno y luego volvió a mirar a Deak quien le miraba atentamente.

-¡Estas enamorado! A mi no puedes engañarme, estoy dentro de tí.- Se le veía molesto, puede que incluso enfadado.

Tyki se mantenía al margen de la discusión entre pelirrojos, terminó de vestirse y le entregó su ropa a Lavi para que tambien él pudiera vestirse.

-Deberías darte prisa conejito, no sé cuanto tiempo tienes pero la chica...- Dijo señalando el espejo por el que aún se veía a Lenalee.- ...parece que se está impacientando.

-¿La chica?- Su mirada se posó en el espejo, en el reflejo de Lenalee y sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente.- ¡Tiempo! ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que entré aquí?

-No se... un par de horas quizá.- Tyki no entendía la preocupación del pelirrojo por el tiempo.

-Debo irme. Tyki tu también deberías salir de aquí, Lenalee va a destruir el espejo.

El Noah quedó extrañado por un momento. ¿Lavi se estaba preocupando por el? Le estaba pidiendo que se pusiera a salvo, que se fuera antes de que el espejo desapareciera.

-Vaya conejito, si no te conociera diría que estás preocupado por mí.

-No me mal interpretes.- Lavi apartó la mirada sonrojado.- Por mí quédate y muerete.- Terminó de vestirse, recogió su inocencia del suelo al fondo de la habitación y volvió frente al espejo.- Ella no vió... lo que pasó... ¿verdad?

-Lo unico que ella ve es su propio reflejo.- Tyki abrazó a Lavi y le plantó un beso en los labios, beso que fué correspondido por el pelirrojo con algo de vergüenza.- Yo tengo mis metodos para salir de aquí. Tu vuelve y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Lavi asintió y cogiendo las manos de Tyki entre las suyas le entregó algo y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más atravesó aquella superficie liquida del espejo de vuelta con su compañera quien al verle volver a tiempo le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Lavi! Menos mal, ya pensaba que tendría que destruir el espejo contigo dentro.

-Siento haber tardado tanto Lenalee, pero de todas formas la inocencia no estaba dentro. Hay que destruir el espejo.

-Esta bien, déjamelo a mí, tu pareces cansado.- Lenalee le sonrió y más al ver el claro tono carmesí que se formaba en sus mejillas.

Lenalee activó su inocencia y de una patada en el lateral del espejo este se rompió en mil pedazos y entre los restos una hermosa luz verde llamó su atención. La inocencia. La recogió y fue con Lavi.

-Ya la tenemos, volvamos a la Sede.

-Claro.- La china le miró confundida.

-Oye Lavi... ¿Y tus pendientes?

-Los habré perdido en el interior del espejo.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- Ya me pondré otros al llegar.

Ambos exorcistas volvieron a la Sede de la Órden habiendo cumplido su misión de recuperar la inocencia del espejo mientras que en otro lugar, más lejos, el Noah del placer estrenaba pendientes nuevos, unos pequeños y dorados pendientes de aro, regalo de su querido conejito.

**FIN**

_Luna: Eso ha sido to-to-todo amigos!! xD De verdad espero que os haya gustado y pues... si no es mucho pedir un review... aun que solo sea para avisar de que me vais a matar xP Jajaja._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
